


hand in mine, into your icy blues

by IMightwing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, POV Second Person, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMightwing/pseuds/IMightwing
Summary: In a world where you only see color once you've met your soulmate, Dick Grayson's world is black and white for a very long time.Written for Day Two of JayDick Week for the prompt soulmates.





	hand in mine, into your icy blues

You’re five when you learn that not everyone sees the world in black and white. Until then, it’s all you’ve ever known, and the knowledge that some people see colors is astounding to you. You listen as your mother explains the concept of soulmates to you. She laughs as you scrunch your nose up at the thought of kissing someone. You ask her to tell you about colors, but she struggles to put the words so that you can understand. You’ve never seen colors, so when she tells you that your eyes are beautiful, blue like the sky in the evening, like the ocean you’ve only seen once, you don’t know what she means. You get bored, because you are six years old and want adventure. You don’t see the way your mother sighs as you run off.

*

You’re eight when you watch their parents fall to their deaths. A man named Bruce takes you home. His butler holds you as you cry that night. You like that you can’t see color. The world seems fitting in blacks and greys.

*

You’re nine the first time you put on the shiny cape and pixie boots and take to the Gotham skyline. You don’t care that you can’t tell the exact colors of your new costume in the gloom. You’re flying. For the first time in a long time, you feel free. You think nothing could ever compare to the feeling of flying, not even color.

*

You’re eleven when you meet her for the first time. She has long, straight hair and freckles, and you think she’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. She’s the Commissioner’s daughter. He notices the way you’re looking at her and seems less than thrilled, but it doesn’t matter. The world stays black and white.

*

You’re twelve when you meet the rest of the sidekicks, though you all hate being called that. Donna. Wally. Roy. Garth. You work together until finally, you’re a team. The Teen Titans. You have friends your own age for the first time in a long time, maybe ever. You have them, you have your family. 

But your world is still black and white. It’s starting to bother you.

*

You’re fourteen when she kisses you. She doesn’t see color either, but your body tingles when you kiss her and that feels like enough.

*

You’re sixteen when you meet her. She is beautiful and tall, and when she kisses you to learn your language, you think that surely when you open your eyes the world will be in technicolor. But it isn’t.

You start to wonder if there’s something wrong with you. 

*

You’re seventeen when you strike out on your own. You have grown too big for the pixie boots and need room to figure out who you are. You take on a new name, wear a new uniform, protect a new city. You have something that is yours.

The fact that it isn’t a soulmate only hurts a little.

*

You’re eighteen when you hear you’ve been replaced. Alfred keeps trying to get you back to the manor to meet him, saying he could use a good influence like you, that he needs help relating to Bruce. You understand, and eventually go to meet him. You hear footsteps running down the manor stairs and lock eyes. 

It’s as if someone flipped a switch.

Your eyes hurt from the new information, the cones suddenly overloaded at the brightness of the world around you. 

Jason’s eyes (his beautiful bright eyes) turn from shock to amusement. He asks you what the hell you’re wearing. You look down at your clothes and wince. Now that you can see colors, your wardrobe might need some revamping.

*

You set up ground rules. He may be your soulmate, but he is thirteen and you are eighteen. He is worried you won’t love him when he’s old and eighteen. 

You promise that you will.

*

You’re twenty when you’re in space on a mission with the Titans. You’re talking to Kori, looking into her green eyes, when suddenly they aren’t green anymore. You look around and see the bright vibrant colors around you, Wally’s hair, Roy’s hat, Donna’s shirt, all slowly fade back into shades of gray. Suddenly you’re on the floor, Kori’s arms around you, your friends all concerned.

And you know.

*

You’re twenty-four. There’s a new rogue in town calling himself the Red Hood. You wonder exactly what shade of red his helmet is. You chase him one night to a rooftop in Gotham where he finally stops running. 

He turns to face you and pulls the helmet off his head. You can’t see his eyes under the domino mask, but you would know that face anywhere. Even grown up. Even returned from the dead.

_Jason._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. You can find me on tumblr at graysonning.


End file.
